


【鱼进锅】水浒外传

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】水浒外传

*奇怪的设定。。。

*三观歪的我自己都不忍心看

演出之前于谦习惯性从世界的各个角落赶回北京，顺便去他的搭档家里看一看。他也习惯了郭德纲满心欢喜的给他开门，但这回打开门撞进眼里的是个漂亮男孩儿，他有点懵。

于谦愣了一下，微微弯腰，呵呵笑：“您好。”

男孩也立刻笑起来也弯下腰去，“您好！您找郭老师吧，他在书房。”

于谦点点头，走了进去，他觉得奇怪，这男孩他总觉得在哪见过。

打开书房门，郭德纲笑着迎上去，“您来了。”

这回舒坦了，于谦心里松口气，和人攀谈起来。聊到半截儿男孩推门进来，给人端茶送水。

于谦又特意看他一眼，男孩注意到视线，又对他笑笑。于谦更觉得哪儿不对。

等他出去于谦说道：“这孩子我总觉得熟悉。”

郭德纲眯着眼睛笑：“啊？是吗？”

于谦挠挠后脑勺，“我才走半个月啊，您这儿就许陌生人来了？”

郭德纲笑着摇摇头，“不是陌生人，也认识挺长时间了。”

于谦了然。

夜深于谦起身要走，郭德纲送他到门口，男孩儿就站在他斜后方，对他微微笑着。

在郭德纲进门之前的后台可以用沸腾来形容，于谦一来更炸了，一个个七嘴八舌闹的脑仁儿疼。于谦作为长辈也乐得和他们一起玩。可这回炸的原因非同往常，孩子们闹腾半天其实只有一件事，郭德纲可能交了个男朋友。

于谦浑身发凉，他不知道为什么，也不知道心里是什么感觉，只是冷。

大伙儿看他脸色不好，都赶紧躲一边儿闹去了。

郭德纲适时进来，更是没人说话了。他扫视一圈，寻见于谦，就奔他去，坐在身边一起喝茶水。

担任着挑起话头的于谦不再说话，也就那么愣愣的坐着。郭德纲感受到他的情绪，但是人太多，不好说些什么，怕再激化，他也只是乖乖嘬茶水喝。

一场演出下来于谦就又恢复原样儿，郭德纲也只当他在外边有了情绪，就这么过去了。

也就两三天，他接到了来自玫瑰园的座机电话，这不常见。于谦皱一下眉头接下来。

是那男孩儿。

“是于老师吗？”

“是我，请问有什么事吗？”

电话那头顿一下，“郭老师请您来一趟，说是有事儿找您。”

“好，我知道了，半个小时之后到，嗯，好，挂了吧。”

开门迎他的还是那男孩儿。

于谦没跟他客气，“郭老师呢？”

男孩儿攥着门把手，“他说他临时有事儿，要不您先进来坐一会。”

于谦觉得不太对，也觉得不会有什么，迈步进了屋。

男孩儿把他引到餐桌前，一大桌子菜。

“您坐，郭老师说要是饿您就先吃。”

于谦看他一眼点点头。

男孩儿把围裙摘下去，坐到他对面，“我叫陆思存，您叫我思存就行。”

于谦喝口水，点点头，“你好。”

路思存有点怯，“郭老师，最近忙什么呢？”

于谦点根烟，嘬一口，两人中间霎时云雾缭绕，“谈生意录节目吧，我也不知道。”

“哦。”

于谦看他一眼，“我知道不是郭老师找我，有什么事儿你直说就行。”

路思存一惊，太直率了。

“也没什么……因为快过节了，想送郭老师些什么，承蒙他照顾我，但我……我并不会……”

于谦呵呵笑，“别说你，我都不知道送什么，你算问错人了。”说着起身就要走，路思存一着急，直拉着他胳膊。于谦看一眼抓着他胳膊的小嫩手，又意味深长的看着路思存笑。

路思存也没松手，反倒被他看的红了脸，只低头说道：“您也不知道，不如一起合计吧，总比我自己一个人在家胡思乱想的好。”

于谦笑着吐口烟儿，“好好的，怎么就一个人了呢？这么漂亮，可惜了。”

路思存被他翻起了自己的委屈。

“他对我好，好是真好，什么都舍得给我，高兴时也乐得哄我。可十天他有八天不在，总是夜不归宿，回来也不和我说句话儿。我总是不知道他在想什么，我发现我根本就不了解他。”

于谦哎哟一声，“他就这个脾气，谁不知道呢，你也总该明白的，多理解不是。”

路思存更进一步，整个人都贴在于谦身上，“我是理解他，可是他哪理解我呢。别说送礼物，在家哪怕说句话不知因为什么就生气了。他在时我怕他，他不在时我想他。”说着就哭起来，惹人怜爱的模样。

“您，您能理解我吗？”

于谦点头，“理解理解，太理解了。”

路思存笑开了，“您能理解最好不过，所以您愿意和我一起，一起给他挑礼物吗？”

于谦把烟摁在烟缸儿里，抓住他手腕说道：“看来你还是不够怕他，他那么聪明一人，被他发现了，后果你承担不起，我劝你好好的和他，收收心。”

路思存梗着脖子，“最次我能怎么样，可是，您好我也就好了啊。”

于谦呵呵笑，“你是与郭老师一起的，即便你要指着我的什么，说一声儿就可以了，其余的，你想一想有必要吗？”

“至少您不会让我害怕，您一定是世上最温柔的人了。”

于谦叹气，“你岁数还小，很多事情只看表面，也并不能足够理解郭老师，这不怪你，好歹你有资格和立场还有大把时间去磨合，这个时候我希望你能坚持住。”

路思存察觉到了什么，“于谦，你也喜欢他是不是？”

于谦玩味的看着他，“郭老师家教真该严一严了。”

路思存松开他冷笑道：“也不知道你喜欢他什么？”

于谦抓着他的衣领子，“前阶段的摄影展是谁给你开的？说！”

路思存甩开他，“是他给我开的又怎么样！他根本看不上我！他就是把我当个玩意养着！我也是个人啊！我之前所做的一切，都因为他，因为他全都白费了啊……”

于谦低头看着哭的说不出话的小孩儿，“他这个人不善表达，却不是你恨他的理由，他怎么可能对你没有感情，他对你的喜爱我都看在眼里，你怎么就感受不到？给你办摄影展他肯定是用了心的。如果这些你都不想要，那就和他直说，他不会纠缠你。”说着于谦顿一下，“他非但不会纠缠你，你需要什么帮助，他都会帮你。”

不是商量，是肯定，于谦在代表郭德纲表明态度。

路思存咬着牙，“你走！”

于谦自不会和他计较，潇潇洒洒的转身离开了。

郭德纲回来时，灯都没开，一点声儿都没有。他伸手打开大灯，在客厅沙发上发现失神的路思存。他走过去坐在他身边，轻轻问道：“你怎么了？嗯？”

路思存举起手腕，一圈被人抓过的红痕，“白天于老师来过。”

郭德纲刷的一下站起来，死死的盯着他，路思存像是怕极了，开始委委屈屈的流眼泪。

“思存，你该明白什么话该说什么话不该说。”

路思存震惊的看着他。

“既然你在我身边，我自然不会让你受委屈，但是于老师，你碰不得。”

“您说什么呢……”

“于老师来没来过一说，即便是来过了，也绝不会让我难堪。”

路思存眼泪都忘了掉。

“有什么不满你和我说，咱们两个的事，别拖于老师下水。”

路思存苦笑道：“之前我就怀疑，为什么你会喜欢一个落魄摄影师，后来我想，你们有钱人可能好这口，直到我看见了于谦。我才知道，为什么我总觉得你看我像是看另一个人，原来我不是个简单的玩物，还是个订制版的充气娃娃啊。”

郭德纲阴沉着脸，“你要怎么想都无所谓，我只问你，你现在要怎么办？”

路思存忽然想起了于谦的话，即便面色不善，但是郭德纲在让他做选择，主人是不会给自己的玩具选择的。也许，自己对他有误会。

路思存冷哼一声，“你喜欢谁我就偏不要你和他终成眷属，我要和你纠缠一辈子。”

郭德纲坐在他对面，“你认为是纠缠，那我不会同意。”

“如果是过日子，那我就同意。”

路思存终于明白，他真的不了解眼前的这个男人。

他冷笑道：“我不要和你过日子。”

郭德纲摇摇头，“你这孩子，你想用这种方式惩罚我，同时也惩罚了你自己啊，何必对自己这么残忍。”

“可我不想轻易放过你。”

郭德纲呵呵笑，“都是我的错，我为人太失败，谈个朋友到最后竟然也能被恨透了，不知道天下能有几个。”

路思存一愣。

其实两个人相遇是个意外。路思存要拍个湖上风光，结果太入迷，一不注意就要失足落水，他闭着眼睛准备湿的透透的，结果一双手拉住了他，那人眯着眼睛笑道：“小心点啊。”

他让路思存感受到了温暖，一句问候就让他哭了鼻子。郭德纲以为自己给孩子招哭了，就赶紧哄，谁想越哄哭的越厉害，根本停不下来。

本来出来就是为了吃饭，这回还夹带个小哭包。有过经历的成熟男人太吸引人，尤其是被这个男人偏爱的时候，谁也抵挡不住。

路思存看着面前的人，“我不恨你。”

郭德纲挑一下眉，“要说您。”

路思存笑一下，“我敬爱您。”

“但我不了解您，不理解您，也不适合您。”

郭德纲哼出个鼻音儿。

“经历过我，您也该明白，您最想要的到底是谁？”

于谦接到了一通电话。

“哥，我都这身份了，竟然也会被甩啊。”

于谦呵呵笑，“被甩好，要不不一定出什么幺蛾子。”

“想找个省心的老伴儿怎么这么难呢？”

“其实不难，我要早知道是这么个情况，哪有那小屁孩儿什么事儿。”

郭德纲也低低笑起来，“我要是知道，也没那孩子什么事儿了。”

end


End file.
